Veronica Hastings
dear veronica hastings my name is abbydugas that's me i love you so much do you have a new girlfriend she is mine we never meant before do you remember me she is my favorite person i like her Veronica Hastings is the mother of Melissa and Spencer. She is a well-educated woman, but behind her perfect facade, she does have her flaws. She is portrayed by Lesley Fera. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot She was first mentioned when Melissa tells her sister Spencer that her parents are letting her move into the barn, despite the fact that Spencer spent the year redecorating the space that was promised to her by her parents. It seems that the Hastings' favor the eldest daughter, something that becomes a trend on the show. To Kill a Mocking Girl She is first seen comforting and helping her daughter Melissa get rid of all her wedding preparations after her marriage to Wren is cancelled. When Spencer and Melissa get into an argument, Veronica sides with her older daughter. Later when she and Melissa return home, Spencer offers them some pasta. When Melissa says she doesn't want to be depressed and fat Veronica decides to make a salad. She goes upstairs to change her clothes. The Perfect Storm It is revealed that she had an operation to remove a lump from her breast. She had been scared to tell anyone because she knew that there is no room for flaws and mistakes in their family. However, when she sees Spencer's new boyfriend Alex at school, she acts uneasy around him, forcing her to explain her reaction to Spencer: After her operation, she had gone to The Rosewood Country Club, where Alex lent a sympathetic ear. Embarrassed, she had avoided him and the club altogether after that. However, seeing Alex again elicits the truth, and sharing her feelings with Spencer helps them bond. Veronica has a useful tough side too. She intimidates Detective Wilden in the same episode - enough for him to step down from the investigation of Alison DiLaurentis' death, blasting him for unlawful and unprofessional behavior. When she arrives at school to see her daughter and her friends being dragged into a classroom for an unwarranted investigation instead of in the safety shelter with the other students during the storm, she rightfully puts Darren in his place. Salt Meets Wound Veronica has coffee with Spencer and they discuss Ian and Melissa's rushed marriage. Spencer expresses her surprise that she and Peter aren't upset by this but Veronica tells her "What's done is done." She also reminds sister that she (Spencer) was responsible for making Melissa's life difficult the past few months and that Melissa seems happy now. A Person of Interest Veronica is present when Detective Breyer interrogates Spencer. Afterwards Veronica tells the other parents that the girls were victims of "a cruel prank." At home she and Peter comfort Spencer.They suggest a therapist for her, letting her know that they have serious reservations about her version of things. Later she tells Spencer that the police are here to see her because they know she lied and that she was seeing Ian that summer. Someone to Watch Over Me Veronica is present with Spencer when the police are searching her room. Spencer complains that they cannot do that but Veronica tells her they can because she is now a Person of Interest in Alison's death. She expresses her displeasure about the way it is being done. When they attempt to search Spencer's laptop, Veronica intervenes saying that it wasn't in the warrant. She later tells Spencer that they have a chance at getting the search warrant thrown out, and goes on to tell her the police found fibers in the bracelet Alison gave her that match the sweater fibers found at Toby's and that she believes someone is going through a great deal of trouble to make Spencer look guilty. The police question whether Spencer removed Toby's sweater from Alison's corpse after she passed, which Spencer rightfully finds horrifying. Monsters in the End Veronica and Melissa tell Spencer not to see Toby, to her chagrin, and also to participate in the Rosewood Founder's Festival in order to make a good impression on the suspecting town's people, particularly the nosy Mrs. Ackard. Veronica is there when Spencer is found trapped in the festival's haunted house and tells off the personnel for the safety hazard in the exhibits design. After they walk away from the festival, she expects Spencer to obediently follow and ignore Toby, who is standing nearby. She is not too pleased when Spencer wordlessly pauses to kiss Toby before joining her. For Whom the Bell Tolls Veronica has breakfast with Melissa and Spencer. Melissa is making plans to go to the church to make plans for her unborn baby. Veronica is displeased when Spencer makes a joke about if the baby will be born human. Veronica is at the hospital after her daughters' accident which leaves Melissa unconscious. She comforts Spencer who is distraught about the whole incident and tells Spencer that it isn't her fault. She also says that she has been trying to reach Ian but to no avail. Spencer remembers that Melissa forgot her phone in the church and offers to go get it. |-|Season 2= It's Alive Veronica has trust issues with Spencer and is skeptical of Spencer's version of events. She pities her daughter Melissa when Ian disappears, encouraging her to believe Ian will return, completely dismissing Spencer's belief that Ian died before her eyes. She also doesn't seem to believe Spencer's story that Ian tried to kill her and calls it Spencer's "obsession to blame Alison's death on Ian." It seems that she thinks that Spencer is trying to ruin another one of her sister's relationships. At any rate, her response to her daughter's stories is to follow her husband's suit and force her to see a therapist. After Ian is found dead, Veronica and her family undergo a lot of stress, avoiding annoying phone calls by journalists. There is the additional stress of having Ian's funeral responsibility dumped on their laps, since Ian's aunt wants nothing to do with her deceased criminal nephew. Spencer encourages her parents to organize a funeral so as to avoid regretting not having one later and also to give Melissa closure. Spencer's parents are touched and impressed by Spencer's sentiment towards her sister. Later, Veronica deeply apologizes to Spencer for not having trusted her and promises never to distrust her again... She tries to repair things with her daughter by inviting the other Pretty Little Liars to the funeral, thus reuniting the girls after splitting them apart for their abnormal obsession with Ian's guilt. Happily, the other parents follow suit. Never Letting Go Veronica attends the fashion show to see her daughter's catwalk and enjoys cocktails with the rest of the girls mothers. They all sympathize about Jessica DiLaurentis' distraught demeanor. Veronica is oblivious to her husband's mysterious conversations with the woman. Picture This Spencer confides in her mother about the hockey stick, though Veronica already knows about it. To Spencer’s dismay, her mother defends her father’s decision. Spencer puts out there that maybe Ian wasn't the one trying to frame her, but her mother writes off the idea. Spencer gets no more answers from her mother than from her father; she has the same thing to say about the DiLaurentis family: just don’t trust them, which is different than her previous attitude towards Jessica. Later, Spencer tries to convince her mother to leave Rosewood for her trip to Melissa in Philadelphia sooner. She practically pushes her out of the house, making up lies about construction along the way and offering to find Melissa’s jacket for her. As soon as Veronica leaves, Spencer and Emily make a beeline for Jason’s shed. Over My Dead Body Veronica goes to the police station, where the girls are being detained. She gets her chance to speak with the girls directly, letting them know that although Det. Wilden had been suspended for his actions, he has now been reinstated as chief officer in this investigation, because he has "evidence." The Naked Truth Unbeknownst to her, Jason and Peter discuss a secret that seems to involve her, and Peter asks Jason not to reveal the secret to her that night, with everything else that is going on. A Hot Piece of A We learn that Veronica is in Philadelphia with Peter to help Melissa while she has some medical tests done. Eye of the Beholder Veronica tells Spencer NOT to go into Jason's house when she brings Ali's bag back. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' The girls are questioned by the police separately and all tell the same story about catching up at Spencer's lake house. Outside the station, Veronica informs Ella and Ashley the questions are routine and the girls have nothing to worry about since they have an alibi. Blood Is The New Black Veronica confronts Spencer about the trips she has been making to the Rosewood County Jail to see Garrett. She wants them to stop immediately, but Spencer needs answers. Veronica counters that answers will be given during his trial. But Spencer believes that Garrett might have help outside because he was still locked inside when Ali's grave was dug up. Veronica sees it is more reason not to see Garrett because people might think it's her. Spencer goes to meet Garrett but the guard says he is meeting with his lawyer. So, she decides to wait outside. She is examining the eye-drops again, when suddenly, she hears her mom's voice. Then she sees Veronica come out and immediately hides. Spencer finally gets to meet Garrett. She asks him about her mother's visit, but Garrett brushes it off saying "his new attorney" has asked him not to say anything to anybody. Spencer is shocked because she never asked Veronica to help Garrett. Kingdom of the Blind Melissa is back in town. She is not pregnant anymore. She is cleaning the fireplace as Spencer comes home. Spencer tries to make small talk with Melissa, but she is not up to it. Just then, Veronica enters and tells them that she has something to tell them. She then spills the beans about her defending Garrett. Spencer doesn't understand why she is doing it, but Veronica tells her that everybody need a strong legal defense. Moreover, she spoke to Garrett's mom and she knows what it's like to have a kid accused of something that they didn't do. She also adds that she's taking the case pro bono. Spencer is furious, but Melissa doesn't care. Emily asks Spencer about Veronica. They still do not understand why she is taking Garrett's case. Spencer is convinced Melissa is the reason her mother is defending Garrett. Hanna then confesses her thoughts about Melissa and Garrett: perhaps Ian isn't the father of Melissa's baby. Maybe that was the medical record Garrett told Spencer about. Aria enters the room and says that the vice principal wants to speak with Ella about something. Spencer makes a nasty comment to her mother about defending Garrett, then tells her about what she found with Melissa's records. Veronica admits she didn't know Melissa was faking until she got up there. She asks her when Melissa lost her baby and Veronica says she needs to ask her sister. Birds of a Feather The Liars saw Jason yelling at Veronica for defending Garrett. He walked outside, taped on a street light pole a flyer which offered a $50,000 reward for "information leading to the recovery of Alison DiLaurentis' remains. At that moment, the liars received a text from A: "Imagine what I could do with fifty grand." Spencer wondered if maybe Jason should drop his reward and let the police handle it. He thought he would be able to tell when somebody's lying. Jason thought Veronica "has an agenda that has nothing to do with criminal defense." Veronica told Spencer the person who took Alison's body will be guilty of a felony, as well as a strong suspect in her murder. Melissa told her mother and sister, Spencer, that she received the dress, along with a note that if she didn't wear it she'd be exposed as lying about her baby. The note told her to distract Jenna. After that she never got anymore notes. Veronica tells Spencer that Garrett knows Melissa was faking her pregnancy. He told her that once she found out a PI she had hired to keep tabs on Melissa showed up on Garrett's witness list. At that point she felt she needed to step in. She tells Spencer not to tell anybody. The Lady Killer Veronica appears in the television speaking about Garrett's release from the prison, since she was her lawyer. Misery Loves Company Veronica gives Spencer a recipe that she made for her father on their first anniversary. She later comforts Spencer, while she is crying. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Veronica is mentioned, by Melissa, to be in London. I'm Your Puppet Veronica goes to see Spencer in Radley and tries to bring her home but Spencer snaps. Veronica asks about Toby but Spencer won't share. She tells her daughter that the last time she saw someone so distraught and clinging onto a deep secret was Ali a few days before her disappearance. In a flashback, Veronica catches Ali sneaking back into the Hastings house when she was supposed to be upstairs with Spencer having a sleepover. Ali is teary-eyed with a bloody lip. Mrs. Hastings asks what had happened, and Ali told her that she had to promise not to tell her parents or it would just make it worse. Mrs. Hastings embraced her, and Ali suddenly quits her tearful act and smiled and tells Veronica she was just overreacting. Veronica tells Spencer she thought that Jason might have hit Alison and that she didn't want Jason getting involved. Later, when Ali appears to Spencer in Radley she implies it was a girl who gave her the bloody lip. |-|Season 4= In "Face Time," Veronica talks with her daughters and finds out Spencer was rejected by UPenn, the family alma matre. She is decides to see if Melissa can't get her in UPenn somehow. In "Into the Deep," She tells Spencer and Hanna that they better not have anything to do with Mona confessing otherwise it will hurt Ashley's case. In "The Mirror Has Three Faces" Wren tells her not to trust Mona due to her being manipulative. She visits her in room at Radley and says to Mona that if anything happens to Spencer or her friends she will rot in a cell. Later, an anonymous tip says that Mrs. Hastings coerced Mona into a false confession. She is forced to step down as Ashley's lawyer so that it would not hurt her case. In "A is for Answers" Veronica is looking for Spencer. She's talking to Ella on the phone when she is surprised to notice that her daughter Melissa is back home. Later, she is questioned about Spencer at the police station. She refuses to answer the questions and wants to call Peter but is unable to because of her phone's low signal. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Having returned home from the Rosewood Police Department, Veronica is on the phone with Ashley Marin. Hanging up, Veronica tells Melissa she doesn’t want to believe Spencer knew Alison was alive all this time “because if that’s true, I have no idea who your sister is”. Veronica wants to think that the photo Holbrook showed in her “A is for Answers” was the first time Spencer knew that Alison was alive, because that’s when it all started again, “the pills and the lying”. When Melissa makes a comment about Alison, Veronica reminds her that they don’t know where Alison’s been or what she’s gone through. She’s trying to reserve judgement, keep an open mind. Regaining her composure, Melissa stands up and grabs hold of Veronica’s hand telling her that there’s something she needs to know. Before Melissa can say anything, red and blue lights flash at the window. Detective Holbrook informs Veronica, Peter and Melissa that CeCe Drake escaped police custody and because CeCe knows Alison is alive, Spencer may be in danger. Melissa opens her mouth to say something but Peter cuts her off, telling Holbrook they have nothing else to add. Veronica looks from Holbrook to her husband and daughter, a confused look on her face. Whirly Girlie Having collected Spencer and Emily from the Rosewood Police Department, Veronica tells Emily to call her mother as Pam's flight had been cancelled. As Spencer goes to head upstairs to shower and climb into bed, Veronica stops her, desperate for answers, "you might have a hard time falling asleep if I'm poking you every five seconds with a new questions." Veronica also mentions to Spencer that Melissa and Peter are in Philadelphia retrieving Spencer's car which has been impounded. Veronica warns Spencer not to expect any souvenirs from London, because all Melissa "brought back was attitude... and secrets”. Veronica is offering Toby a hot drink when Spencer walks in to find her boyfriend back from London. Veronica tells Spencer that Melissa told them the reason she returned from Rosewood was because she saw Toby in London, but according to Toby, he never saw Melissa, only Wren. When Toby suggested that Veronica could call Wren for confirmation, she responds, "Wren? Oh please, I'd rather stick a knife in the toaster." Excusing herself to go meet with a client in town, Veronica tells Spencer she is to stick close to home. Thrown From The Ride Veronica is looking out the side door window to the crime scene technicians and comments that it’s like living in the middle of a demolition site. Spencer asks her if she slept downstairs last night, and Veronica tells her she wouldn’t call it sleep, “every time I closed my eyes I could hear the scraping of those shovels”. Spencer then asks if Veronica remembers when she told her that Peter and Melissa were acting strange, Veronica tells her she does remember, and when Spencer starts saying that the other day Melissa wanted to tell her something and Peter cut her off, Veronica cuts in and says the only thing Melissa is hiding is the fact she and Wren are back together. Coming downstairs, Peter senses he’s interrupted something and asks what the matter is, Veronica says she and Spencer were just talking about Jessica and how upsetting it is. Veronica then asks Peter how much longer there yard is going to be a crime scene and Peter tells her that they should be done by the end of the day. After Peter has left for work, Veronica asks Spencer if perhaps they could hire Toby over the weekend to replant the yard, but Spencer tells her he’s on a job in Gilford. When Spencer tries to redirect their conversation back to Peter and Melissa, Veronica tells her no, “no, I don’t want to talk about it. Our next door neighbour was found murdered in our backyard. So real doesn’t even begin to describe this experience”. She also tells Spencer they should just focus on what they can control. Veronica is off in her own little world when Spencer comes home from being out. Spencer asks Veronica if it’s trust that is keeping Veronica from talking to her, but Veronica tells her it isn’t about trust. Veronica tells her daughter that ever since they found Jessica, she’s had a sick feeling in her stomach that won’t go away. Opening up, Veronica tells Spencer that a couple days after Alison went missing, Jessica came over convinced that Spencer had something to do with it all, and the only reason why she didn’t go to the police was because Peter threatened to tell Kenneth about their affair. Veronica admits she doesn’t know if Peter had anything to do with what happened to Jessica, but she wants to believe he didn’t. Miss Me x 100 Spencer is called to the Principal’s office where she finds Veronica waiting for her. Veronica tells her she’s sorry she has to do this at school, and when Spencer asks her what is going on, Veronica says they have to go home and pack. Spencer asks Veronica why they have to go home and pack and Veronica reveals, “I’m leaving your father, and you’re coming with me”. In Spencer’s bedroom, Veronica is packing Spencer’s suitcase, while Spencer stands by watching and asks if Melissa is going with them. Veronica doesn’t answer her, but says she needs a jacket, “and that grey sweater you like, let’s bring that”. Veronica tells her daughter that she will answer all her questions when they get to the hotel, but right now she needs Spencer to stay focused in helping her get them out of here. Spencer pleads with Veronica to be honest with her, she just wants to know the truth. Relenting, Veronica says that Peter did take her to a Spa, but she never checked in. She explains that she was working with a private investigator and discovered that Peter and Melissa lied about their whereabouts the night Jessica DiLaurentis was killed. Veronica thought she and Peter had an understanding, “we always agreed that no matter what, we would never involve you and Melissa, in all of-“, becoming upset, Veronica trails off and moves across the room to Spencer’s wardrobe. Turning to face Spencer, Veronica tells her she wants Spencer to know that she’ll take care of her, and Spencer says they’ll take care of each other before they embrace each other in a hug. Run, Ali, Run Veronica and Spencer are sitting down for a meal at the Grille, and Veronica tells Spencer that all her father did was substitute one ridiculous lie for another. Spencer says that maybe she would change her mind if she just talked to him, and Veronica tells her that she can't even look at him right now. Spencer says that she's going to have to, and he at least deserves to know that Veronica is going to leave him. As Veronica comments that Peter is here, Spencer says that she asked him to come. Vacating her seat, Spencer allows Peter to sit. Watching from the window, Spencer notices Peter take Veronica's hand, and with a small smile, she leaves. In the Brew, Veronica is reading the news article 'Empty Grave Still Holds Secrets' on her iPad when Spencer comes in to meet her. As Spencer sits, Veronica asks if Toby is coming, but Spencer tells her he isn't, he's taking his step-mom over to the Cavanaugh house to see if anything survived the fire. Answering her ringing phone, Veronica tells the caller that she's with Spencer at the Brew, and she'll be there around noon, she still has to get their stuff and check out of the hotel. After the call has ended, Spencer asks if they're moving back home, and Veronica tells her they are, "but your father is moving out. We decided it was the best thing for everyone". Confused, Spencer says that she thought Veronica said everything went well, and that she believed Peter was telling the truth, and Veronica tells her she does believe him. Veronica goes on to say that leaving Peter isn't just about one lie, "it's about years of them". When Spencer says she thought they were happy, and Veronica tells her they were, some of the time. Spencer pleads with Veronica to give Peter one more chance, but Veronica tells her she already has, "too many". Appearances (35/120) Notes *She defended Ashley Marin when she was accused of murder, but was dismissed because of her inappropriate behavior towards Mona. *She wanted Spencer to get into U-Penn and when she did not, Veronica said she would make someone get Spencer in. *She can be seen as quite strict towards Spencer in regards to her education. *She strongly disagreed with Spencer and Toby's relationship in past seasons, but it seems as though she has warmed up to them. * She is occasionally referred to negatively by The Liars, particularly Emily, as Veronica often weasels her daughters out of sticky situations by making 'deals' as a lawyer- for example, when the police thought The Liars killed Alison DiLaurentis, they get to do community service instead of going to jail. Book Comparisons *In the books, Veronica has ash-blonde hair and blue eyes. While in the show, she has dark hair and eyes, just like her daughters. *Veronica leaves Peter after finding out about his affair in the books. In the show, they are still married, and she had known about it for a while and in the books, she had no clue until Spencer told her, but always suspected he did cheated on her with Jessica DiLaurentis. *In the books, Veronica does not give birth to Spencer because she hired a surrogate. There is no mention of this in the show. *In the books, Veronica is much less caring towards Spencer. In the show, she actually seems to care about her, though she still appears to care for Melissa more. Quotes Gallery Hasting.jpg PLL109-01002.jpg PLL109-01134.jpg PLL119-0027.jpg PLL201-0449.jpg VeronicaMain.png Veronica and spencer245.jpg Veronica believes spencer is innocent now.jpg veronica-hastings-la-mere-de-spencer-a-plus.jpg Navigational my name is abbymdugas Category:Parent Category:Hastings Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV show character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Females Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Alive Characters